Kurama Uzumaki
by FracturedSolace
Summary: The Kyuubi saves Naruto but at a cost. Fem naru, will add pairings later
1. Chapter 1

heavily inspired by:- **Naruko, Konoha's Demon: A Naruko: Demon Fox of the Leaf Remix **

Discaimer : I do not own naruto

will upload more if there is a interest in it. If i get contacted by nobleboivin the author of **Naruko, Konoha's Demon: A Naruko: Demon Fox of the Leaf Remix **with a request to take this down i will do as it takes many aspects from his fanfic and in some areas will appear to be a simple rewording.

Chapter 1

Drastic changes

Hurried foot steps echoed through the silent village, the group of civilians stormed down the streets searching for their quarry. The still night air rang with the cries of demon and murderer. Not far ahead of the oncoming group a lone blond haired boy dressed in a orange jumpsuit three sizes too big for him ran for his life tears streaming down his cheeks. He spun around, eyes open wide and filled with fear as he found himself cornered in a dead end.

"nowhere left to run know demon!" the man standing at the head of the mob sneered. Hoping to catch them by surprise Naruto charged forward trying to push past the mob. The first row was taken by surprise letting the boy slip throw, but his success was short lived. The other members of the mob grabbed a hold of his sleeves tossing him back against the wall, "It's time we finish what the fourth hokage started and get rid of this vermin." the one who spoke slowly approached naruto as he spoke cracking his knuckles his face a eerie sneer.

"no..stay back.. leave me alone!" naruto yelled kicking out at the man as he approached but fell silent as the man grabbed his leg giving him a clear view of the headband tied to his arm, marking him as a leaf ninja. The night air was filled with narutos screams of pain as the mob beat and cut him until he fell silent succumbing to the injuries.

The mob silently left the alley grim smiles on all their faces, a few sported mild bruises, a testimony to their fight with the demon they claimed. left behind lay the still body of the once lively naruto, his cloves in tatters, cuts coated his exposed skin and deep bruising marked the damage the mob had done to him internally, his blond hair matted with blood. the only thing keeping him alive was the final act of his parent, the seal containing the kyuubi slowly formed on his exposed stomach.

inside his mindscape naruto lay unconscious on the dank sewers water floating next to the giant bars containing his charge. a single glowing red eye watched the boys lifeless form slowly rocking on the water's surface, the boys chakra was fading fast. **"I am sorry Minato, I have failed."** the kyuubis voice was filled with regret. slowly a stream of orange chakra seeped through the cage bars and into the unconscious boy keeping him alive but his injuries were to sever to regenerate from the small amount of chakra that the seal let throw.

the kyuubi felt the fear and anger the village directed towards it and returned their hatred, with the exception of two. While bound inside Kushina Kurama had developed feelings for Minato Namikaze and in turn his son Naruto Uzumaki. Sitting upright the Kurama positioned its hands together forming the Boar seal, **"it's come to this eh kit."** the darkness that had shrouded the nine tails faded revealing her for the first time since being sealed. she watched the boy she had come to see as her own slowly succumbing to the wounds.

Closing her eyes Kurama started the jutsu, her last resort. She felt her body beginning to break down reverting to pure chakra, Minatos seal held her at bay but if her conscious were to fade the seal would have nothing to hold back and would break, giving naruto access to all her chakra, a Bijuu less jinchuuriki.

Kurama had come up with this jutsu while bound inside Kushina, a self sacrificing jutsu to save the first humans she had cared for since the old man's passing.

As her conscious faded and her chakra transferred to naruto's control, the seal keeping her at bay also started to be released no longer having a use. "Why?" opening her eyes Kurama found Minato standing before her dresses as he had been last time she saw him. as kind a smile as she could manage with her razor sharp teeth adorned her face.

**"so you did seal your own chakra inside him with me. I guessed as much. I presume Kushina is in here somewhere as well?" **

"I sealed my chakra so I could restore the seal should you manage to trick naruto into removing it." Kurama let her eyes slide closed again, **"you know that I never wanted to attack the village I was content to sit and watch naruto grow up from within Kushina but the masked man got in my head with that cursed sharingan." **Kurama's chakra flowed around naruto entering him at a steady rate dragging scraps of her conscious with it. **"this is the first time something like this has been attempted so I don't know what the side effects will be but at least he will have the chance to live. he dreams of becoming hokage, just like you, just like kushina." **Minato could just stand and watch in shock as the 'demon' fox melded with his son, healing his injuries.

"thank you." forming a series of quick seals minato used the last of his chakra to create a genjutsu seal to be released on the first one to see naruto, depicting the events that had befallen.

the leaf village shock as the kyuubis chakra flooded the air. Hiruzen sat in his office finishing paperwork for the years new genin graduates when he felt the kyuubi's chakra spike his pipe falling from his mouth in his surprise. "weasel!" in answer to his shout a ANBU wearing a weasel mask appeared kneeling before him.

"lord third." Hiruzen dropped his pointed hat onto his desk before removing his outer robe revealing his combat garb worn underneath.

"gather as many squads as you can and.." he fell silent as the Kyuubi's chakra subsided. deciding to keep things under wrap he started again. "get your two most trusted team members and meet me at the chakras source." the ANBU bowed before vanishing.

Arriving at the chakra's source they found a orange sphere resting in a pool of blood small wisps of orange chakra splitting off from it briefly taking the shape of a fox before rejoining the sphere.

Spreading out the three ANBU searched the area finding the tracks of the mob that had attacked naruto along with the remains of his clothing. "lord third this looks like Uzumaki's outfit." the ANBU wearing a cat mask held up the remains of naruto's orange jumpsuit.

A crack formed in the surface of the sphere attracting the attention of the hokage and his three ANBU guards. a single glowing red cat like eye stared out of it placing the hokage and the three ANBU accompanying him under a genjutsu all four of them moved to release the genjutsu but stopped as they felt Minatos chakra as the source of the jutsu.

ANBU weasel was the first to recover from the genjutsu not wanting to see the boys suffering, his sharingan visible through the eye slits of his mask. the sphere was gone leaving a burnt circle on the floor, a soft yipping and dense chakra signature drew his attention. sat at his feet was a small girl the size of a newborn with fox ears, a orange and red tail with a white tip was coiled around her. kneeling down he scoped the petite girl up in his arms making her yip in surprise, quieting down as he wrapping her up in his cloak.

The others released the genjutsu while weasel gently scratching behind the girls fox like ears causing her to purr while he cradled her in his arms. "weasel report." Hiruzen said quietly, still shaken from what he had just witnessed. turning weasel let his cloak shift so the girls face was revealed to the others. "is that Naruto uzumaki?" the hokage couldn't hide the shock in his voice as he inspected the girls face while she eyed him with her large deep blue eyes her ears twitching occasionally. "snake bring Inoichi to my office." the snake masked ANBU bowed before vanishing the others vanishing shortly after.

Inside the hokage's office weasel placed naruto onto the desk removing his cloak and wrapping her up in it. Hiruzen looked down at her fondly gently stroking her whisker like marks making her purr. "you summoned me lord hokage."

Hiruzen pulled his pipe from his robe setting it in his mouth. "yes I need you to inspect this child's mind, I need to know if this is still naruto uzumaki or if the kyuubi has taken over." Inoichi made no remark as he approached the child, he appraised her with his cold unfeeling eyes, she let out a quiet whimper as he placed his hand on her forehead and entered her mind.

he found himself in the dank sewers that were narutos mindscape. he had seen many ninjas minds guarded by a system like this, he had never heard of a child having such a developed mind. walking throw the tunnels he soon discovered a large room the side walls lined with bars. his eyes opened wide as he inspected the room, they were the cage doors that were meant to keep the kyuubi imprisoned. "I'm sorry." Inoichi jumped forward spinning in the process finding the petite fox eared girl standing half a dozen paces from where he had been stood. the bright blue eyes she had were now slitted like a cats and glowing red.

Hiruzen and weasel stood patiently waiting, after what seemed like a age of silence Inoichi removed his hand from the girls forehead letting out a sigh. "well?" he looked at the hokage and just sighed again in response to his question, massaging his temples he went around the hokages desk taking the bottle of sake he had hidden in the draws out. draining the remaining contents he slumped into the hokages chair massaging his temples again.

"I am too old for this." Inoichi muttered rustling the now sleeping girls hair. "It appears kurama has fused with naruto."

"kurama?" Hiruzen asked despite having guessed who he was talking about.

"It's her name, the kyuubi's name." he leaned back in the chair while the other two occupants of the room stared at him. "she gave naruto her chakra and memories to save his life." placing the empty sake bottle down he met Hiruzen confused eyes. "there is more, it appears kurama was forced to attack the village, by 'a masked man with angry red eyes' someone with the sharingan was controlling the kyuubi and used it to try to destroy the village."

-flashback-

"I'm sorry." the girl stood there tears running from her red eyes. "I didn't want this to happen, I was trying to help him." she wiped the tears off only to have fresh ones take their place. "you came here to find the kyuubi, I am her. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am kurama."

"why would you save him?" Inoichi watched her cautiously expecting a trap.

"I never meant to hurt anyone from the village. the man with the angry red eyes forced me to, weasels eyes have kindness to them, his didn't they were filled with rage." Inoichi had to do a double take on her words.

"you were controlled?" she nodded once before trying to remove the tears again. he sighed allowed, he could sense no deception from the girl. "so what do we call you know?" she fell silent her eyes fading back to blue.

"you aren't hear to imprison me again?"

"no, I can't speak for the hokage but for now you are free."

"free...Naruko my name is Naruko."

-present-

the pipe fell from Hiruzen's mouth as he took in what Inoichi was saying. "what should we do with her?" Inoichi asked watching the girl with sad eyes. "her mind and body are still developing to the new chakra, she will need constant supervision."

the hokage nodded his understanding "we will honour Minato's will, gather the council members immediately and weasel from this moment forward all laws are enforced, I trust you to act accordingly." Weasel nodded his agreement

"As you command lord third." following the hokage into the council chambers weasel took a seat in one of the dark corners knowing he wouldn't be visible without the aid of jutsu.

The hokage put on his hokage robe and hat taking his seat at the head of the table he set his pipe down on the table and folded his hands taking a deep breath to steady himself for what was coming. from where he sat weasel watched the heads of the seven different clans present in Konohagakure make their way into the room, they all looked annoyed at being summoned at such a late hour.

The four noble clan heads sat near closest to the hokage, the Uchiha sat opposite the Hyuga closest to the hokage next to them were the Aburame and Akimichi, the three other clans silently took their seats, as Danzo entered the room. "why have you summoned us Hiruzen?" Danzo glared at Hiruzen as he spoke, becoming nerves as he noticed the hokages ever present pipe laid discarded on the table. Hiruzen motioned weasel to approach.

"It appears some members of our civilian population saw fit to remove Naruto despite the fourths wishes." weasel moved from the shadows bringing naruko into view. "due to the extent of the injuries he sustained the fourths seal holding the kyuubi broke, fusing naruto's and the kyuubi's chakra together."

"So which one is in control?" Shikaku the head of the Nara clan asked, calmly assessing the situation. Hiruzen motioned for Inoichi to speak.

"It appears that the kyuubi has fully merged with naruto, as you can see the exposure to the her chakra has caused drastic changes to narutos body."they silently nodded their agreement. Inoichi stood behind the hokage arms folded behind him showing no signs of the large quantities of sake he had consumed while he spoke.

"her?" Hiashi the head of the hyuga clan asked. Hiruzen nodded in response.

"it would appear that the kyuubi, kurama as she is called is female and when fusing with naruto he took on some of her qualities." Inoichi informed them.

"what should we do with her?" they could overlook the fact Naruto was now female but the ears and tail were going to be hard to explain to the civilians.

"Root will take her." Danzo answered Hiashi's question almost instantly, not wanting to pass on the change of getting his hands on the Kyuubi.

"No!" Hiruzen glared at Danzo. "I will not disregard the fourths request, Naruko is a citizen of Konohagakure and will be treated as such."

"Wont the change affect him in some way?" Shikaku asked.

"Naruko has kurama's memories and believes she is the kyuubi, there may be a few complications but with the right upbringing she should fit in well enough." Inoichi responded.

"you can't send her back to the orphanage consider her appearance and what has happened. The Hyuga clan will raise her, I owe Minato and have disgraced his memory by letting this happen to his only son."

"And let the Hyuga get a powerful weapon! the Uchiha should take her we are the one most suited to stopping her is she goes on a rampage." Fugaku the head of the Uchiha clan responded. The hokage sighed.

"weasel, what is your opinion on this matter." the weasel masked ANBU looked up from the girl in his arms.

"The hyuga would offer her the best chance of a normal childhood, there advanced chakra control will help her learn to fit in." the hokage nodded at weasels assessment.

"I agree, Until further notice Naruko uzumaki will be in the care of Hiashi hyuga, weasel you are appointed as personal protector for Naruko until she is capable of protecting herself. you are permitted to reveal your identity during this assignment." weasel removed the porcelain weasel mask setting it down next to naruko. Fugakus expression was a mixture of anger and surprise as his looked upon his eldest son, Itachi Uchiha.

"we will take custody of naruko however we request that Itachi respect out clans privacy." Hiashi wasn't to pleased at the hokages decision to place a uchiha as naruko's guard but he could respect the reasoning behind it.

"Of course lord Hiashi, I will refrain from entering the compound unless accompanied by a member of the main house." Itachi bowed to Hiashi as he spoke who bowed in return.

"your discretion is appreciated." the hokage let out a sigh of relief picking up his pipe, he needed a strong drink and a long nights sleep.

"I understand your situation Hiashi however I must insist that itachi stays inside the compound with naruko for the first few days incase there are complications." Hiashi rose taking naruko from itachi.

"as you wish lord hokage." he bowed respectfully before leaving the room itachi following close behind, his mask slung onto his back. his father's eyes boring into him as he walked away. the council members filial out leaving only Hiruzen and Danzo.

"Danzo I need you to assign your root to observe the Uchiha, it would appear that they kyuubi was being controlled during the attack on the village."

Itachi took up a post by the compounds gate while Hiashi headed to his daughters room. he entered to find his wife tucking in their daughter Hinata. "What was the council meeting about, Hinata missed you..." she trailed off as Hiashi walked over to the crib and laid the sleeping Naruko next to Hinata.

"there was a incident with some civilians and the hokage needed someone to take in Minatos daughter." they watched the small girl cuddle up to Hinata her tail coiling around the pair her ears twitching occasionally. she smiled embracing her husband, the girl was different but different didn't mean bad.

"are you sure we are ready for two?" Hiashi embraced her back.

"we are more than ready." the pair looked at the two sleeping girls, curled up together Naruko's tail acting as a second blanket.

Author's notes.

a great thanks to Pyrrhos for pointing out my mistake with the naming of hinata's father and the hokage. It appears i was getting them and neji's father mixed up along with some variations of my own, should all be fixed now thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

Authers notes: I couldn't find the name of Hinatas mother anywhere and couldn't come up with one so you will have to excuse the repeated use of 'their mother'

Chapter 2

The Hyuga Affair

Itachi knocked twice on Hiashis office door, his hands instinctively checking his kunai and sword were in place. he felt nerves, how could he not this was his first mission since joining ANBU that he wasn't wearing his familiar mask. He felt exposed, vulnerable, and he didn't like it.

"come in." taking a moment to steady himself Itachi opened the door stepping into the room. Hiashi sat behind his desk various pieces of paperwork scattered about him. Curled up on the floor next to the desk was the small she fox that was his reason for being there, dressed in a plain nightgown she was wrapped up in her tail for warmth. "Ah itachi I was just about to send for you please sit." he motioned to the empty chair across from him, a strained smile forming. inclining his head itachi took the indicated seat.

"How has she been?" Itachi asked while the girl in question stretched like a cat before padding over to him on all fours. Hiashi sighed before responding.

"between her chakra flairs and feral nature I have lost over half the servants, they are scared and the clan elders are pushing to place a seal on her." Naruko jumped up onto Itachis lap curling up like before leaving a single large blue eye open cautiously watching her surroundings.

"And hinata?" Itachi shared the hokages fears that Narukos chakra might start affecting those around her if not held in check.

"She took to Naruko instantly , crying the moment we separate them." Itachi absently ran his hand over the girls back making her purr at the attention she was getting.

"if you like I could help her with her chakra control." hiashi nodded his gratitude.

"that would be appreciated." rising with naruko cradled gently in his arms itachi left hiashi to finish his work in peace.

three years later.

Hinata stood holding a bundle of towels and dresses a small collection of scentless soap balanced on top, her expression filled with concern for her sister. the sister in question was running on all fours trying desperately to escape her pursuers.

"Naruko get back here!" their mother chased after her attempting to get a hold of the small half fox.

"Noo! I won't let you, I won't I won't!" Naruko sped towards one of the two closed doors to the room. their farther opened the door Naruko had chosen as her passage of escape, coming to investigate the commotion.

"What's all the noise about?" Naruko let out a surprised yip at his appearance skidding to a halt in front of him leaving claw marks on the floor. "Naruko?" turning naruko dashed towards the only other closed door to the room. having finally caught up to her frantic daughter their mother jumped forward cutting off Narukos escape and grabbing her by the waist before she could dart off in another direction.

"come on know Naruko it's not that bad." their mother dragged her towards the open door naruko had been fleeing from, the mixture of strong scents coming from the doorway was enough to convince Naruko otherwise. latching her small claws into the doorframe she clung to it for dear life, fixing her large blue eyes onto hinata she gave her a pleading stair.

"save me." The pitiful cry was backed by a chorus of high pitched whines.

"Naruko, you want to look your best for our guests don't you?" Hiashi asked gently trying to dislodge her claws from the doorframe without success.

"I...I will...g...go in with y...you, if you w...want N...naru." Naruko eased up slightly at hinatas offer.

"you promise to keep the nasty stuff away?" Naruko asked still clinging to the doorframe, their mother letting her go. walking over to her hinata nodded, holding out her hand.

"promise." hinata replied smiling, releasing the doorframe naruko retracted her claws before taking hinatas hand letting her lead the way into the dreaded room.

"why is it so much work to get that girl to have a bath?" there mother absently asked her husband as the girls closed the door behind them. he chuckled lightly.

"she was complaining for days last time about how you used scented soap on her tail." Inside the bathroom Naruko moved from one product to another sniffing each one till she found ones she was happy with, accidently knocking the others into the sink without the caps on.

Naruko lay curled up next to hinata her slightly damp tail laying across her lap. Hinata brushed narukos tail causing her to purr happily while her mother was busy braiding her hair. Naruko had declined the offer to have her hair braided and instead wore it in her usual pigtails.

"see it wasn't that bad was it?" Naruko just let out a small grunt in response to the question, not wanting admit she enjoyed herself. "we are going to have to ask Itachi to look into getting you some chakra resistance cloths." there mother brushed Narukos dress flat, the previously white fabric slowly being burnt a bright orange by Narukos chakra.

her fox like ears twitched in annoyance. "I like orange." their mother rustled her long blond hair.

"I know you do sweetie, I just thought it would be nice to have something that wasn't orange." finishing with hinatas hair she pushed the two towards the door. "now off you go you two it's not every day you turn three." the two girls glanced at each other before running out of the room to find their father. their mother rose collecting the discarded cloths before starting to set the bathroom back in order.

the three years had been difficult, Narukos natural instincts took over without warning and usually resulted in releasing massive amounts of chakra to vent her frustration. she looked out the window at the scared blossom tree, a large burn marked the trunk from one of Hiashi's early attempts to get Naruko to sleep in her room instead of hinatas, she had released the chakra suppresent itachi had taught her and flared her chakra till hiashi dropped the subject.

turning to leave the room she caught sight of the doorframe, ten deep slashes remained from narukos attempts to get out of bathing "I will have to have one of the servants look at this after the guests have gone." she muttered to herself. Narukos claws had grown nearly two years ago now, about the same time she learnt to take the form of a fox cub.

A high pitched scream sounded snapping her out of her reminiscing. discarding the gathered cloths she ran from the room towards the source of the scream.

...

Naruko and hinata ran from the room heading towards their fathers study. Hinata held the front of her lavender robe with one hand to avoid tripping the other hand clinging to naruko as she was pulled along. Naruko had tucked her tail into her long newly coloured orange dress in a attempt to fit in better.

"lady hinata." the pair came to a halt in front of their uncle Hizashi. "lady naruko." he bowed to each in turn the nerves looking boy behind him following suit.

"h...hizashi, N..neji." hinata stammered back while returning the bows. Naruko followed suit but couldn't fully mask the irritated look, she wanted to show off her new dress to her father.

"I see you are all set for this evening." Narukos face lit up, attention from her father's twin was close enough. running around hinata holding her hand tightly she made her spin to show off her robe before performing a pirouette herself.

"N..Naru!" hinata exclaimed in shock at suddenly being spun.

"sorry Hinata." naruko had to hang her head to cover her gin "ah! we have to go show farther." grabbing hinatas had again the pair started towards their father's office. "we'll see you later." she called over her shoulder."

"they were cute." neji quietly remarked to his father unaware that he was still in range of Narukos heightened hearing. her ears twitched at his comment before she nearly shout to hinata in excitement.

"Neji said we look cute." her face was alight a wide grin spread across her lips. hinatas face flushed bright red as she hung her head using her bangs to cover her eyes. "Thank you neji-onii chan." Naruko called back at the shocked Neji waving to him.

"my life is over." neji muttered to himself wallowing in self pity as he contemplated what his uncle would do when they told him while his father stood next to him laughing softly.

reaching their father's office Naruko decided to skip pleasantries and burst throw the door at full speed dragging hinata in with her. "Dad, neji said we look cute." she practically shouted at the man no more than five foot from her, her face still a picture of excitement.

"N...Naruuu!" hinata whined the blush on her face deepening.

"Hmm do you like him?" Naruko leaned in close to hinata a cheshire grin spreading across her faceone ear tipped to the side. she found hinata blushing face cute and didn't want to miss the chance to make this more awkward.

"I do not!" Naruko was taken aback, she hadn't stammered. whimpering Naruko hugged hinata nuzzling into her shoulder, she knew that hinata was angry when she didn't stammer. Naruko stopped nuzzling Hinata as a odd scent reached her.

"you shouldn't argue like this what are the guests going to think." hiashi commented while Naruko started sniffing at hinata, while she was covered in strange scents from the bath this new one wasn't coming from her.

"Naru what are you doing?" Naruko who had been circling hinata trying to find the source of the scent froze, hinata also visibly stiffening. "hinata? Naru?" Naruko's lips pulled back revealing her sharpened canines as she growled at hiashi. Hinata mimicked her hostility taking a rigid gentle fist stance.

"were is our father!" hinata shouted at him, their father never called Naruko naru and wouldn't of questioned her actions so openly. the man before them looked shocked before grinning darkly as his appearance changed from hiashi to a cloud ninja, his headband inscribed with his villages sign pulled down over his right eye.

As Naruko leaned forward preparing to strike the man flicked out his left hand throwing a kunai at each of them. Naruko reacted in time to move far enough that the kunai that had been aimed to kill only struck her shoulder but hinata wasnt fast enouth to avoid the one going towards her. the pair fell to the floor hinata bleeding from the wound in her stomach, naruko because of the poison coating the blade lodged in her shoulder.

"you did well to see throw my disguise but the Byakugan belongs to the cloud now." walking over he pushed Naruko to the floor. "you will suffer a slow death, there is no cure for that poison in the leaf." slinging the unconscious hinata over his shoulder he departed throw the open window leaving Naruko laying on the floor, still in shock at what had transpired.

Naruko found herself floating helplessly ontop of the murky waters surface, the remains of the cage that had held her for so long standing around her. "hi..nat..a" her voice was strained the poison affecting her body weakening her in her mindscape.

the door to hiashi's office opened a crack and a quiet voice called in. "is everything..AHHH!" the servant who had come to investigate the shouting earlier let out a scream at the sight of the blood from hinatas wound and seeping from narukos shoulder, falling backwards from the door.

a scream snapped the walls around her into focus pulling her from her mindscape, no, she couldn't die here, not with hinata in danger. forcing her hand to move she grabbed the poisoned kunai. Hinata was the first one to accept her, to look at her with kindness despite knowing what she was.

her chakra flared at the emotions and thoughts running throw her, bubbling out throw the pores in her skin. the Kunai shot from her shoulder as the chakra cloak formed over her, her tail pushing free from the confides of her dress. raising onto all fours hinata let out a feral roar as her whisker marks darkened, a second tail taking formed of chakra shape, 'he will pay'.

the single thought pulsed throw her mind as she flickered out of sight following the kidnapers scent faster than the onlookers eyes could follow.

"what did you do! we were meant to kidnap her not try to kill her!" the two men stood arguing over the semi conscious form of hinata.

"Whatever I got her didn't it, besides we can just harvest her hear." the one who had taken her pulled out a kunai. "it would make getting out of the land of fire much easier if we didn't have to drag this one with us." pulling her dress up he positioned the kunai over her pelvis.

"What are you doing!" the mans accomplice smacked him across the head. "eyes first then ovaries, we can't risk her dying while you take them out. hinata cried for help throw the gag securely placed in her mouth. the other man nodded his understanding reaching out for the hyugas head .

his hand stopped short as Naruko flickered into view, growling menacingly. "what is that!?" the two cloud ninja backed away from the large two tailed red and orange fox that stood in front of them, releasing a dense sickening chakra. the ground Naruko cracked as she focused her chakra into her legs preparing to close the gap between her and the cloud ninja, her tails whipping throw the air in anticipation.

"screw this, we aren't being paid to deal with something like that." the ninja turned and fled managing a total of three steps before Naruko dashed in front of him braking him with a single swing of her tails. the other cloud ninja watched wide eyes as the two tailed fox vanished from sight before striking his companion with its tails, he could tell from the sound of the impact that his teammate was dead, and the killer instinct coming from the fox assured him that he was next.

the man closed his eyes accepting the inevitable, he knew he couldn't out run it and there was no way he could fight it. "Kit wait!" he opened his eyes to find the fox's claws inches from his face a leaf Ninja dressed in the common ANBU guard minus the mask knelt nearby. "If you kill him the peace treaty will mean nothing."

he watched in bewilderment as the monstrous fox pulled back moving to Hinatas side, listening to the ninjas request. Naruko ran her claws over Hinatas bindings and gag cutting her free. "I afraid I would lose you." naruko ruzzeled against hinatas arm gently while she cried quietly into her fur. letting out a sigh or releath that the hyuga heiress was still ok Itachi activating his sharingan glaring at the cloud ninja.

"you can't escape." backing away he snatched one of the discarded kunai from the floor, his eyes closed to avoid the uchiha's sharingan.

"I won't become a tool to be used against the cloud, as far as they are concerned you have broken the treaty, you have started the war again!" Itachi darted forward as he realised the man's intentions but his efforts were in vain as he pushed the kunai deep into his chest, letting out his last breath.

"Itachi!" the Hokage followed by his personal ANBU and Hizashi arrived as the man fell to the floor.

"Lady Hinata!" hizashi ran other to the two girls, Naruko now laying unconscious in hinatas embrace, back in her normal form.

"itachi what happened here?" Itachi moved his eyes from the dead cloud ninja at his feet to the hokage.

"the cloud tried to kidnap the hyuga heiress Hinata." he closed his eyes releasing his sharingan. "I arrived too late if not for Naruko they would of succeeded."Hiruzen massaged his bearded eyeing the dead ninja.

"the raikage will try to use this against us, without one of the culprits as a captive it will be hard to prove our innocence in this." Itachi nodded his understanding, in his final moment the cloud ninja had all but assured a war between konohagakure and sunagekure.

"lord Hokage something is wrong with Naruko!" the prospect of the coming war were cast aside at hizashi's words. both itachi and hiruzen dashed to narukos side to find her shivering her face twisted in pain, wisps of red and orange chakra coming from her.

"this must be caused by the appearance of the second tail." Itachi theorised.

"w...will she b...be ok?" hinata stammered her voice laced with concern. hiruzen pushed his pointed hat up, smiling kindly at the hyuga heiress.

"only time will tell for sure but I am certain she will be fine." hinata may not have known better but both Hizashi and itachi could hear the concern in his voice.

**...**

**gaara king of the sand:** he was 6 when the civilians attacked him, and you will have to keep reading to find out.

**Emomatt:** yes I was never a fan of the one trick naruto, and as for pairs it's not decided yet.

**ThunderClaw03:** I thought so to ^^.

**Pyrrhos:** thanks again for pointing it out I think I fixed my mistake, to many people with such similar names in naruto.

**(cant seem to get your name to stay here sorry):** thanks I am glad you enjoyed it so far.

**lavanderbunny:** I know, wish there was a decent fan art of it I could use for the story icon.

**The Eternal Lord Draconious:** there have been a few others but I haven't seen many, and I hope you enjoy the rest.


	3. notice

Notice

apologies for the lack of recent updates I have been busy with my other half moving in and xmas so have had little spare time to work on this fic, it is not abandoned just progressing slowly.

As for the pairings I want your opinions , I have had requests for itachi and hinata so far but am willing to listen to requests for others and for up to three (including naru) people. i may not go with the majority but with what i feel would fit best and be the most interesting to wright but i want your suggestions.

reviews:

** dango98: **I have the site you suggested and all the examples for naruto are solved later in the series.

**ThunderClaw03: **I have allways like the narXhina pairing and it is one I am leaning towards.

**CosmicMoonlight: **awnsered in detail throw pm but to cover any other curiosity I have aged itachi by 5 years, and naru was 6 before fusing with kurama. Hinata will get over her shyness soon. ItaNaru pairing was not an origanal intention I was intending for the caring brother but I am willing to if requested.

**god of all:** thanks, I intend to continue but have less free time now my other half has moved in with me so I won't be updating as often is I wanted to.

**(another name that i can't enter):** it is one of the pairings I am contemplating.

...

next chapter should be out soon (about 3/4 done at time of uploading this)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiashi rushed throw the hospital towards the private wing. furious with himself for not getting there sooner. the two ANBU guards standing outside the door hurriedly opened it noticing the furious look in Hiashi's eyes. "lord Hiashi." the pair said in time bowing as he passed.

"Hiashi." the hokage removed his pipe as the hyuga clan head marched over to him, his face a mask of concern.

"how are they?" Hiruzen couldn't fault him for his lack of pleasantries when his two daughters were recovering in the next room.

"Hinata is doing well and will make a full recovery. I will have inoichi do a check up to make sure there are no lasting side effects to her abduction." Hiruzen stated in a calm voice in an attempt to put Hiashi at ease.

"what about Naruko, how is she?" Hiashi's concerned look turned to panic as hiruzen let out a sigh in response, lowering his gaze. "What happened! what's wrong with her!"

"It would appear that you have Naruko to thank for both your daughters safety." Hiruzen paused to take a long drag from his pipe trying to find the best way to explain the situation to him. "it is probably best you see for yourself." he pushed open the door, stepping inside motioning for hiashi to follow, before securely closing the door behind them and activating the privacy seals placed around the room.

Itachi stood inside the door in his ANBU attire, his mask in place, over watching the two beds and their occupants. he bowed to the pair as they entered the room before moving outside the room, giving them privacy.

Hinata lay in the first bed sleeping peace fully, the sheets covering the bandages wrapped around her waist. the other bed was occupied by Naruko the sheets, crumpled up from her tossing and turning, only succeeding in covering her waist and chest.

Naruko was covered in a thin layer of sweat, her face twisted in pain. her single orange and red tail was accompanied by a bold second tail, a partially formed bone structure ran down her left arm extending just beyond the tips of each of her fingers. the faint whisker marks on her cheeks had darkened becoming more prominent.

moving to hinata's side Hiashi lay his hand on her forehead. running his byakugan enhanced eyes over her he let out a sigh finding nothing wrong with her.

"Naruko managed to get to her before they could cause further harm to her." looking over to his second daughter he fought the fear rising in response to the dark chakra emanating from her. "Hiashi, Kumogakure will not ignore the death of two of their ninja, they will demand compensation."

Hiashi listened silently to the hokage as he moved to narukos side gently wiping the layer of sweat from her forehead. her eyes fluttered open at the contact, her usual bright blue eyes were a dark crimson and slitted like a cats.

"I will have Itachi continue to watch over Naruko and help her keep her understand her new power." Hiruzen pulled his hat down turning towards the door as he spoke. "I will also arrange for regular checkups with inoichi to make sure she is mentally stable." he shuddered as he closed the door behind him the thought of naruko losing control inside the village plaguing him.

"I'm sorry." Hiashi's eyes shot to meet narukos crimson ones. "h...hina got hurt, I couldn't prevent it, I wasn't strong enough." she paused chocking on tears, grinding her sharpened canines against the pain from her raging chakra.

"nonsense, if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here now, you did good." he cradled her head letting her cry into his shoulder ignoring the fait burns from the excess chakra she was emitting and the small incisions from her claws were she clung to him. "It's going to be ok."

"I won't let it happen again, I will get stronger." naruko managed to choke out throw her tears.

...

itachi sat at the end of the wooden pier looking out over the lakes water. normally the calm waters helped him clear his mind and organise his thoughts but today nothing could distract him from what was plaguing him.

The most pressing issue was Danzo, he was forcing the hokages hand with the uchiha's situation, placing them under further suspicion. If they didn't tread carefully the uchiha would take drastic measures against the village in a bid to free themselves from there supposed suppression.

As strong as the uchiha were if they tried to stage a coupe there would be heavy losses on both sides, but the uchiha would ultimately lose. he was torn between his loyalty to the village and his clan.

itachi was pulled from his thoughts buy a set of almost silent footsteps approaching from behind. he didn't need to turn to know who was behind him, there was only one resident of konohagakure that had such dense chakra. "shouldn't you be with hiashi?"

Naruko just sat down behind him leaning against his back, ignoring the question. he glance over his shoulder at her recognising her usual orange and black shorts and jacket, still opting not to were shoes. "he's busy training hinata." her voice was laden with sadness and solitude. her legs pulled up against her chest both her tails wrapped around her for comfort.

turning back to the water he felt at ease, comforted by her presence. it was at time like this when he was with sasuke or naruko that his choice became easy.

Since the abduction attempt hiashi had spent all his spare time training hinata, determined to ensure she was strong enough to take over as the next clan head. At first he had let naruko attend but the clan elders had pulled rank demanding she had the seal placed on her is she was going to be trusted with the clans secrets. he refused to place the seal on her and as a result one of the elders was always present during hinata's training ensuring naruko wasn't present.

"so you decided to come to me on my day off." he hadn't meant it as a jab at her but she flinched none the less making his soft smile falter. since recovering she had been the target of nearly half a dozen assassination attempts, from poison slipped into her food to rogue ninja attacking in her sleep, if not for the vigilance of itachi and the other anbu sent to observe her by the hokage they would of succeeded.

deep down she knew he was only trying to lighten her mood but his comment still hurt. the adults of the village all looked at her with those accusing eyes, the same as they had before. she flinced again as the memories of her solitary days before becoming the kyubi, of being naruto, surfaced again. "what did I do?" her voice was barely a whisper, just loud enough for itachi to hear.

Itachi didn't need to ask, she had confided in him when she was discharged from the hospital, telling him about her returning memories. "nothing, you are not the one at fault." he had seen it to the accusing glares from the villagers like her mere existence was a crime. "if you want I can teach you while hiashi teaches hinata, just the basics you would learn in the academy though. he felt her waight lift from his back so turned to face her only to find her staring up at him her bright blue eyes almost alight.

she had sifted position so she could accept his offer and thank him, but now she found herself staring into his dark eyes and couldn't help the light tint from appearing on her cheeks. at first she had viewed him as a brother but recently she wasn't sure, it was the same feeling as when she was around hinata. her tails moved instinctively wrapping around the arm closest to her as she leaned forward nuzzling his cheek. snapping back to her senses she pulled back her cheeks almost glowing red.

"s...sorry." she stammered while rising to her feet and fleeing from his sight before he could respond, fearing his reaction. Itachi just sat there in silence slightly shocked by her silent declaration of her feelings, even if it was unintentional. and there was the other concern plaguing him, his developing feelings for his 'ward'. a grim smile formed as he looked back at the still water, he had his answer to the first dilemma.

...

**Authors notes:**

a smaller chapter this time as I want to keep the story alive but am having trouble with finding the time to work on it.

thanks for all the feedback on the pairings and to those who wished me luck with the move we are moving the last of her stuff in now so hopefully updates should return to a more regular rate soon.

**reviews**:

emomatt: I agree but there is the issue that the fic that originally inspired this is naru/hina and I don't want it to seem like it is a copy.

The Eternal Lord Draconious: greatly appreciated, and I have no intention on giving up on this story as for the writer's block I find reading throw a few stories related to what you are trying to write helps.


End file.
